objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gelatin
About Gelatin is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI. He is currently a member of Team Ice Cube! in Battle for BFDI and was a member of Team No-Name in Battle for Dream Island Again. Gelatin survived to appear in IDFB. Appearance Normal Gelatin appears to be a lime flavored gelatin. His main body is jade and his bottom lining is spring green. Monster Gelatin is tall, neon green, muscular, buff humanoid with black arms, neon green hands and black legs. His mouth is distorted and his hands are too. Resurrected Gelatin is a tall, neon green, muscular, buff humanoid with Changes Pre-debut: * Gelatin is dark green. * Gelatin is a tall gelatin shape. * Gelatin has thick dark green outlines. Beta: * Gelatin loses his arms. * Gelatin is badly drawn. * Gelatin gets a black outline. * Gelatin is a lighter shade of green. * Gelatin shape is shorter and stubbier. * Gelatin has a white shading on the top. BFDIA-BFB * Gelatin regains his arms. * Gelatin’s asset is more defined. * Gelatin has a dark green outline. Monster State * Personality In BFDIA, Gelatin has a very laid back personality as he is calmer than most contestants at handling situations. He is presumed to have made the freeze juice and the anti-poison, which probably means that he has a resourceful amount of knowledge on chemistry. His caring for others is quite inconsistent, as although he saved Match from getting squashed by the HPRC in “Zeeky Boogy Doog”, he also threw his own teammates out from Puffball just because there wasn’t enough room in “Get Digging“ and “Get in the Van”. He might be claustrophobic, meaning that he is afraid of small spaces. In BFB, he retains his laid back personality, but he’s more reckless and inconsiderate than he was in BFDIA, supported by the fact that he kept throwing forks at Death P.A.C.T. (but he stopped doing that since BFB 4) And suggesting to kill Bomby to their advantage. He’s also a bit more immature, especially towards Donut, and impulsive, since he normally does something before thinking twice about it, unless he‘s scolded about doing so. An example of this is, again, the time when he threw his own teammates out from Puffball just because there wasn’t enough room in “Get Digging” and “Get in the Van”. Deaths # “Zeeky Boogy Doog”: Is crushed by the HPRC. Burns to death in Golf Ball’s incinerator. # “No More Snow!”- After tying his legs with Firey and falling off Puffball is likely eaten by Evil Leafy (Offscreen). # “The Long-lost Yoyle City”: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. # Role in Story Gelatin first appears in Chapter 0 where his dead body is at the Dome House alongside Snowball, Ruby, and David. Trivia * He Appears In SlendyBFDI 3. * He Was Upgrade In V1.30. * His Mouth is Disgusting Distorted. * He based off of lava face monster from monstrum. * He Doesn't Looks Similar Like Cavey. Sound Files His Scream __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gallery' Gelatin-0.png|The Original Gelatin. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:SlendyBFDI II Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Muscles Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Rare Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Humanoids Category:Colored Humanoids